Beauty and the Geek
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: As Per Request! Part of my "sexy" AU/role-playing C/B one-shots! Blair Waldorf the High School Queen Bee is forced into getting tutored by the school geek Chuck Bass, can she tutor him on losing the "geek". Also: Response to a previous review from "note"


**A.N.**

**_There is an author's note in response to an anonymous reviewer (note) who reviewed Dr. Chuck Bass the smear test, if you are that person please skip to the bottom of this fic and read the A.N. and then come back and read the fic if you want!  
_**

**Everyone else: I know I said I would write "Innocent until Proven Guilty" next, but I already had some of this one written up so I just decided to finish it and post!**

**_Make sure you've read the other one-shots which make up this series...there's "Who's the Daddy" and "Dr. Chuck Bass: the smear test"_  
**

**Also, I warn you that Blair and Chuck (especially Chuck) are totally out of character in this fic, it's almost as if it's not them! But just imagine them role-playing!  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and take your time to review!  
**

**I appreciate all the comments everyone has given to all my other fics! I'm so glad you like them and encourage me to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except my own ideas!  
**

* * *

"Why did I have to get stuck with the biggest loser in school!" muttered Blair Waldorf under her breath as she walked in to her bedroom, closely followed by Chuck Bass.

"Pardon?" he asked, hearing her whisper something, she had seemed really angry from the moment he had stepped into her house. He was greeted by her mother Eleanor who was the mastermind of this little session. He had never ever spoken to Blair before, even though they had been in school together since Kindergarten. He was a "geek" and she was the Upper East Side princess, more popular and beautiful than anyone else. Those two types of people just didn't mix. The only time Blair or any of her friends spoke a word to him was when they would make fun of him or tell him to "get the fuck out of the way freak" in the school hallways. To say he was nervous right now would be an understatement.

She looked at him clearly frustrated as he seemed to be day dreaming and staring at her with googly eyes, "nothing!" she huffed, "can we just get this over and done with?" she snapped angrily, furious that she had been ordered by her physics professor to be tutored for her upcoming exam. He had gone through Eleanor, her mother, so there was no way she could get out of this, it was her punishment for cheating the first time around and was lucky enough to get a second chance thanks to Eleanor's negotiating skills.

Blair wasn't a cheat or anything, she was just a perfectionist and had to get top grades in order to get in to Yale University. Cheating had been a last resort for her and she had almost been brought to tears of guilt when she realised what she had done, badly advised by some of her friends who said there would be no way of her getting caught. She was lucky her mother had such influence with her school or else the whole cheating scandal would have gotten her expelled and effectively "blacklisted" from all Ivy League colleges and she couldn't let that happen.

So she grudgingly accepted her professors second chance in the form of a single 2 hour tutoring session and an exam, she was expected to get an A or otherwise she would fail. Even then, she would take a fail over an expulsion any day.

"Right, well Mr. Atkinson has given me a list of topics that may be on your test. I've sorted through them and we can go through them one at a time." said Chuck confidently as he pulled his backpack from his back. He decided to walk further in to her room and sat on an expensive looking wooden chair, which looked more like a throne, not daring to sit on her bed.

"Aargh! I hate science and I have a feeling the next couple of hours are going to be hell!" complained Blair as she followed him and sat at the edge of her bed opposite Chuck.

Chuck looked at her in shock as if she had said the most insulting thing ever, "but...science is-" his sentence died on his tongue as Blair's eyebrows rose in surprise, he thought better of defending his favourite subject to someone who clearly had no idea how important and essential the subject was.

She scoffed at his gawkiness and couldn't believe she had let such a weirdo into her bedroom, she would have disinfect her room as soon as he left. The thought of him touching her things with all his horrible germs was just cringe-worthy, there was no way she was going to go within a foot of him, the thought of his filthy hands anywhere near her or her belongings made her stomach turn.

"Get your books out then...get on with it, the sooner you start, the sooner it'll be over!" she sighed as he fumbled with his books and pencil carrier.

---

"God, how long is this going to take, we've been studying for almost two hours!" she moaned in frustration as their study session neared its end. They'd already gone over most of the topics for her test and she was pretty confident that she was prepared. She just wanted the damn tutoring session to be over so she could go out with her boyfriend Nate.

He was the hottest guy in school and he was always out in the evenings and she knew he'd be partying tonight as usual and she was just dying to join him just so that all the other girls out there knew that he belonged to her.

"Urm...well we're almost done, I have to be home by 8 o'clock anyway, mom hates it when I get late for dinner," he mumbled to himself not realising that he had just spoken the last part out loud unintentionally.

Blair burst out laughing, "you're kidding right?" she laughed, but then stopped when she saw his serious yet confused expression, "wait...you're not are you?" she asked in surprise, was this guy seriously a mummy's boy?

He shrugged his shoulders and tried to think of a way to mask how pathetic he was, he was 16 and he, unlike all the other kids at school, had an early curfew and had next to no friends so he would spend most his time at home with his mother or in his room studying, but he tried his best to sound as though he only went home early to be selfless, "my father works late and I don't want my mom to have dinner alone," to him that seemed like a good, impressive excuse, to her it was just double pathetic, did he seriously spend every evening babysitting a grown woman.

"Do you help her with the ironing too?" she joked sarcastically, giggling to herself.

"Sometimes," he replied on instinct and then recoiled as he realised she was making fun of him.

She looked at him in disgust, "oh please, stop! That was supposed to be rhetorical and now you just made yourself look like a fool! Why are you such a housewife!" she scoffed, he looked away and back into the text book, feeling more embarrassed than ever. He had just made himself look like a loser in front of the hottest, most popular girl in school, he decided that maybe he should just keep his mouth shut since he had no idea how to make himself look cool.

She picked up her phone, shaking her head at him in pity before speaking to her boyfriend, "hey sweetie, where are you?....oh....well I'm almost done studying so could you pick me up in an hour....oh you're with Serena....and you cant leave her by herself......ok that's fine....well in that case I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...oh and I wanted to know if.......hello? Nate?...Hello?...Hello!" she looked down at her screen and realised he had cut her off. He was probably just busy.

She looked over at Chuck who was staring at her in what looked like anticipation, "what? You have something to say?" she spat.

"Urm...I was just thinking...well we still need to go over particle theory, I left the easiest topic till last," he beamed as if he had done the most clever thing ever.

She sighed and fell back on her bed in exasperation, "noooo! Please I'm done revising! I know I'll get an A even if I have to blackmail Mr. Atkinson, just stop talking science," she pleaded whilst sitting up again, "save, at least, some face," she mocked as he fidgeted on his chair.

Why couldn't this guy be hot, sexy and popular, at least that way she'd have someone to help get her mind off of her inattentive boyfriend. She wished she could just have a one night stand to release her pent up desire, (pent up because her boyfriend hardly ever noticed her nor pleasured her). Although then she'd have to worry about people finding out about her unfaithfulness, any guy she even kissed would be boasting about it to all their friends in seconds of doing the act.

Unless, of course, they had no friends.

"Put those books away Chuck." she demanded as she moved across to the edge of the bed, closer to the chair he was comfortably seated on.

He looked at her nervously before complying, there was just something in her eyes, and he would do anything she asked him to. She was his wildest fantasy, he would do anything to touch her, or at least go out on a date with her (ok, maybe a date was being a little too hopeful).

She was Blair Waldorf, the Queen B of the school, always doing what was cool and exciting. He couldn't deny that he'd had plenty of fantasy's about "saving" her from her complex lifestyle and bringing her down to earth. He was sure all she needed was a nice, gentleman (like him) who would shower her with love, respect her and appreciate her for who she is, he would commit to her and promise her forever, unlike Nate Archibald, her current boyfriend.

His thoughts were interrupted by her seductive smile which caught him off guard.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend Chuckles?" she asked innocently, smiling at him sweetly and sending a rush of blood to his crotch.

Damn those eyes and those lips and her cleavage that was peeking through the top of her blouse, he had to focus, he had never been so turned on in public before and he couldn't let her notice.

"Uhh...yeah..I mean no...no I haven't" he admitted truthfully, knowing that lying could land him in hot water if she started asking for details.

She smiled at him again stifling a giggle, she moved closer to him slowly, like a predator teasing her prey, "you've never...kissed a girl before?" she asked whilst standing up and moving right in front of him.

He shook his head and she couldn't help but giggle at him. He confused her giggles as teasing but of course she was laughing at how much of a loser he was. She couldn't believe he had never been kissed before, that must have meant that..."have you....had...sex?" she asked in wonder, he didn't answer and she knew what his silence meant.

"Oh my God! I...can't believe..." she stopped talking for a moment. This was...perfect. She could have some serious fun with this.

With him.

Of course, he was no sex on legs but looking at him closely he was rather cute, with his deep brown eyes, his pouty lips, angular face and defined cheek bones. This guy had potential.

She decided that he was the perfect candidate to fix her...little problem. Sexual drano, that's what it would be. If her boyfriend wasn't going to pleasure her then maybe she could have some fun with her tutor buddy, at least (with his lack of experience) she would be in total control.

Even though he had come here to tutor her she decided it was time to do him a favour and tutor him in something that would actually be fun for both of them, unlike science, although you could argue that what they were about to do did in fact have a lot to do with science.

He felt as though he would literally sink through the wooden chair as she climbed up on to his lap and smiled at him seductively. He held his breath as she reached for his thick framed glasses and removed them slowly before tossing them over her shoulder. He tried not to think about how much it would set him back to replace the now broken glasses.

She leaned closer to his lips and whispered, "so...you've never had sex?"

"uh..well..." he stuttered, she was making him feel so strange, hearing such a dirty word such as sex was making him feel as if his chest would explode and his pants were beginning to feel tighter. He could feel the blood rush to his groin in the same way it would whenever he secretly watched dirty movies in his bedroom, "no...I haven't" he admitted as his cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

Blair's eyes widened, she shouldn't have been surprised really at his literal confession, she had guessed the answer from his previous silence, "like...never?" she goaded, feeling her sense of control increase.

He gulped as her sweet breath touched his lips, "never...my mother say's-" she had cut off his sentence by putting a finger to his lips. The last thing she wanted was to hear what the mommy's boy had been advised by his parents regarding sex, she already knew he was a loser, there was no point in him making it worse for himself.

"Well, you know, you're kind of cute when you're nervous," she whispered seductively on to his lips. She looked down between his legs and noticed the huge bulge that was threatening to slice through his pants, he followed her gaze downwards and tried to hide his erection by moving his posture but it only made it worse.

He had never felt so turned on in his life and he had a feeling he would end up embarrassing himself right there and then in his pants and then she would go and tell everyone at school what an inhibited virgin loser geek he was, even though everyone already thought that of him.

The next thing she did shocked the life out of him, her hand had made a grab at him between his legs and his whole body had jerked in reaction and aloud moan escaped his mouth. She giggled and he almost cried of shame, but he was distracted by her small hand rubbing him over his pants. His breathing became erratic as he tried to get used to the feel of someone else's hand touching him, there.

"Mmmm...you feel....huge," she smiled seductively, her lips a little too close to his face. She was slightly surprised by how big his member felt under her tight grasp, in fact it would be nearer to the truth if she said she was definitely more turned on than ever by having so much control over this guy and at the prospect of having him inside her.

He tried to hold in his breath and then let it out slowly and quietly, but he wasn't able to control how excited he was. He had the school's, and possibly the city's, hottest girl sitting in his lap feeling him up. He was about to distract her in an attempt to end this madness when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled open. His eyes shot down to her hand which was slowly pulling at the zipper of his pants until it was completely undone.

He looked at her incredulously and she smiled at him innocently before whispering to him firmly, "take off my blouse, now."

He gulped, suddenly afraid of what was about to happen, she was looking at him seriously and his hand slowly and mechanically reached up towards the buttons of her blouse, undoing them one by one nervously, his hands shaking as he did so.

"Good boy. Now take it off," she commanded and he obliged without any argument. Once she was in her bra and skirt she stood up from his lap and moved to stand in between his legs before ordering him once more, "pull down my skirt, slowly, until it drops to the ground," she turned around as he obediently reached for her waistband. He gulped nervously and realised that pulling down her skirt would reveal her ass; he had never seen a naked woman before, not in person.

His hands were still shaking as he pulled her skirt and it glided off her ass revealing an ocean blue barely there thong. He almost came right there and then and she turned her head to look at him, giggling as she felt a hot rush of air hit her ass, she was afraid he was having a heart-attack as he starting breathing erratically. Her skirt hit the floor and she bent over to pick it up from under her feet, she was sure she had felt his face collide slightly into her butt.

She turned to face him and his face was bright red from embarrassment, "You're wearing too many clothes...let me help you with that," she teased as she leaned towards him and began unbuttoning his shirt, she heard him suck in a breath as she moved closer to him, her curls falling over his chest as she exposed more and more of his body whilst removing his shirt. His trousers were already unzipped so she pulled him by his hair so he would stand up from the chair.

Chuck's trousers hung loose until Blair dragged them off his hips and down his legs. His bulge was clearly visible through his briefs and she smirked at him before pushing her body flush against him.

"Kick your pants away and sit back down Chuckles," she whispered playfully.

He did as he was told, kicking his pants away with his shaking leg and moved back to sit in the chair again. She followed him immediately, settling over his lap once more. He could feel the heat bellowing between them as she grinded her hips against his. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, she was incredible, a dream come true.

Just as his eyes opened her lips crashed into his as she kissed him hungrily before prodding his mouth open. She was the first girl he had ever kissed like this and her lips were so soft and silky, it was heaven. Even more so when her tongue darted into his mouth, teasing and tasting him.

He began to relax under her touch as her fingers played with the hairs on his chest and then with his hairline on the back of his neck. His arousal was increasing ten-fold as she continued to kiss him passionately and touch him in places he never imagined would pleasure him. Just as he was beginning to get used to it she pulled away suddenly, "take off my bra," he was stunned, frozen.

She looked at him angrily as his hands remained still, on the arms of the chair, "Are you deaf! Take off my bra! Now!" she threatened. He seemed to have been shocked from his trance as he nervously fumbled with the straps of her bra and she laughed at him, "you idiot, there's a clasp at the back!" she mocked.

He blushed in shame, he wasn't really that stupid, of course he knew how to remove a bra, he had regularly checked out the women's underwear section of his mother's catalogues and knew precisely what a bra looked like, but he was so nervous right now he wasn't sure he would even know how to spell his own name if he were asked to do so.

He quickly reached behind her and pulled at both ends of the clasp until it fell apart. He held his breath as her bra came off and her breasts fell towards him, "Jesus..." he whispered as he finally released the breath he was holding, suddenly realising he had spoken out loud, his eyes shot up to meet hers, again embarrassed at his reaction.

She smiled at him devilishly as she realised he had probably never seen a girl naked before, "do you like them Chuck?" she asked as she touched one of her breasts, he sighed excitedly in response, "touch them," she commanded.

His eyes were wide in shock and anticipation, knowing that whatever she said he would have to do, there was no way out. Besides, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to know what breasts felt like to the touch, he wanted to know how far things were going to go, he would never admit it to himself at this moment in time but his innocent mind kept thinking of what it would be like to have sex with this girl but he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

What was he thinking! His mother would be so disappointed in him if she found out that he had allowed himself to lose his sanity to a little minx like Blair Waldorf, she had always taught him to wait for "the one" before deciding to take that step.

The nest thing he knew she had grabbed one of his hands and forced it onto her breasts, his eyes closed automatically as he grasped onto her soft mound. She sighed slowly as he rubbed a hand over her erect nipple and then began massaging her slowly.

His other hand took hold of her other breast and he began fondling her, slowly at first as he listened to her moans of appreciation, encouraged by the sounds escaping her lips he began squeezing and pinching desperately as he rubbed his erection onto her stomach, simultaneously roughly massaging her breasts. He was sighing and moaning in content as he roughened up his ministrations.

She looked at him in surprise wondering if he had lost his mind, what the hell was he doing, he looked as though he was possessed and he was beginning to hurt her chest and it wasn't the pleasurable kind of pain. It was quite disturbing.

"Stop...Chuck! Stop!" she smacked his arm to get him out of his reverie and he immediately froze, heaving as he tried to catch his breath, "what the hell are you doing! Calm down, you were hurting me!" she yelled angrily and he shrunk down from her, scared that he had made a grave mistake and she would throw him out and expose him to the whole school. He would never be able to show his face again, not after embarrassing himself like this.

"I...I'm sorry...I thought that you were...enjoying..." her loud scoff cut off his sentence and he tried not to speak in case he just made things worse.

"Shut up you fool! You're like a child with a new toy...get a bloody grip!" she scolded him and he knew for sure that he had never felt more disgraced in his whole life.

"Now get up," she continued as she got off his lap, "get on the bed...I want you on the bed now!" she demanded, he was at her mercy and couldn't help but oblige.

He slowly stood from the chair and moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it before moving further back and lying down as she climbed towards him.

"Looks like I'll need to teach you a thing or two," she smiled innocently, switching from her authoritative persona to her sweet and innocent act in a matter on seconds. He closed his eyes as she crawled onto him, placing wet kisses along his collar bone and then his jaw. Seconds later they were joined in a heated open mouthed kiss as her felt himself relax under her touch and her lithe form.

She moved against him slowly as they kissed, running a hand down his side and then back up again towards his face. She found his hands with hers and placed one on her ass and the other on her chest.

She pulled away from his lips slightly whispering onto them, "not so frantically this time, you were like a possessed animal, although I enjoy the pleasure from sexually induced pain, what you were doing before was just abnormal. Just relax, enjoy it. Now touch me" she finished before attacking his lips again.

He let his tongue explore her mouth hungrily as she touched him all over his body, he used her actions as a template as he touched her body with just as much determination. Stroking her ass and her breasts slowly and at times more roughly, but not as wildly as his first attempt.

He loved the sounds she was making as she kissed him and as she moved against him, her moans and gasps were the most heavenly sounds he had ever heard, much better than listening to his step-sister sing in the choir at Church on Sundays. Shit, now he was thinking about Church and Jesus and all things holy, he wasn't a holy person but his family went to church almost every weekend and now he was thinking about the Bible and fornication and Blair naked and kissing him. Damn his over-thinking brain, he really needed to focus, who cared if he was committing a sin, he really wanted to kiss this girl, and more.

She sensed that he wasn't really in to the kiss any more and pulled away, thinking it was time to take things further, time to teach this dog a new trick or two.

He looked at her worriedly, until she spoke seductively, "take my panties off."

----

Chuck was revelling in ecstasy as he lay naked with a beautiful, sexy, sinfully naked Blair Waldorf hovering over him, kissing his neck as he groaned in pleasure, feeling more and more comfortable with their situation. Not only were they both totally naked (after she had practically ripped him out of his briefs) but she was wet, he felt her every now and again as his thigh would rub again her centre and she would gasp in pleasure. It was just a matter of time.

"Hmmm...are you having fun Chuck?" she asked as she broke away from their kiss.

He nodded childishly and tried to kiss her again but she moved away, "do you like my body?" he nodded again, "what's your favourite part?" she challenged and she saw his Adam's apple pop out as he gulped. His eyes travelled slowly down her body and she hovered higher over him to give him a better look, he was practically drooling.

He cleared his throat and realised she was waiting for a response, his eyes were glued to her chest as he answered, "you're...uuhh...the...um..those," he stuttered, unable to say the name of the body part.

She laughed at him and his innocence, "these," she said as she ran a hand over her chest. He blushed as he nodded in agreement, "say it Chuck...it's not that hard," she giggled.

"Umm...you're...br...breasts," he whispered and she smiled at him seductively as she thought of other ways to further his embarrassment.

"What do you think my favourite part of your body is? Let me give you a clue, it's huge and it's waiting for me." she giggled as she motioned towards his groin with her eyes. He clenched his fists into the sheets on either side of him as he realised she was happy with the way his body looked.

She looked up at him expectantly and he gathered himself before answering, "my...uhhm...my co...di...penis," he whispered in embarrassment, not being used to using such crude language in front of a woman, it was especially embarrassing when said woman was laughing at you.

"You're good with synonyms huh? How about you tell me where you want to put your...manhood," she smirked.

He looked at her nervously, knowing that there was no way he could avoid her questioning. "I...I don't know..." he admitted honestly, he genuinely wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her.

She frowned at him, "come on Chucky...tell me, I know you want to fuck me. Just say it."

He looked at her in shock as she waited patiently for a response, "I...don't ...know" he repeated pathetically.

She looked as though she would explode with frustration. She wasn't getting anywhere with this form of provocation.

"I know you want it. Who wouldn't, you're just too pathetic to admit it," she admonished. Before he could even think of a reply her lips had crashed in to his and they were making out again, more desperately than before.

She backed away from him suddenly and looked him deep in the eyes, she was ready to do this, "I want you inside me…Now!" she almost growled as she settled herself above him.

His eyes closed and he was lost for words. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. He was about to lose his virginity. He had kept himself guarded for so long, for when he would find the perfect girl, his future wife. He had always imagined he'd find that girl during college, she would be a science geek like him. Now he was with the most beautiful girl in school and she was naked, hovering above him, telling him that she wanted him inside her. What was the world coming to, this had to be some sort of dream, a sick, wild, amazing dream, he had never been so turned on in his whole life. He finally understood why everyone was having sex, it was because of this, how he was feeling at this very moment, he would love to feel this way every hour of every day and he had a feeling it was only going to get better.

Before he could think any further she had landed back on him, hard. He felt sudden warmth envelope him, consume him down below. It was so hot and wet and so damn tight, his manhood felt as though it was being squeezed and it felt like heaven, he thought as a load moan escaped his mouth.

He heard her moan in unison and then she lifted herself up and back down again caused him to cry out once more. He was in ecstasy, never before had he ever experienced anything quite like this before. He opened his eyes, which had been tightly shut and looked at her face. She looked as though she was in pain, but then he realised it was a look of pleasure, she was enjoying him. She smiled down at him, catching his eye with a glint of mischief before she began moving in and out of him as they both moaned and breathed in pleasure.

He was so huge, much bigger than Nate, who was the only guy she had slept with (until now). He filled her up and fought against her tightness to an excruciatingly painful extent. Knowing that he was a virgin and that this was his first time inside a woman only served to turn her on even more. She was the first person to ever deliver such pleasure to him and he looked at her as if she was the most spectacular person on the face of the planet and it made her feel beautiful.

"Hmm…you feel so good," she murmured against his lips before kissing him hungrily feeling him moan into her mouth as she moved against him.

She pulled away and he began stammering a response, "I…oh….Jesus…I mean…damn…this is….so…good." he blushed in embarrassment as she slowed down.

"What about me Chuck….how am I?" she asked, wanting to know what he thought of her right now, whilst she was clenching him with her walls.

"You're…bloody…amazing, the best most….beautiful…oh Gosh…" he blinked before closing his eyes tightly as she began to speed up, encouraged by his compliment.

She began moving faster within him before she stopped and brought him out of her, for a second he thought it was over and was pretty disappointed, he couldn't believe that was it, he was sure he was supposed to…orgasm.

Just as he was about to ask her, she had laid down next to him and pulled him over her, _oh_, he thought.

"Fuck me Chuck Bass."

----

Never in his life had he ever felt as satisfied as he was feeling at this very moment. He couldn't believe it, forget about all those nude magazines, the dirty movies or porno's, and forget his mother's lingerie catalogue.

Nothing was as sexy or pleasurable as Blair Waldorf and sex.

His orgasm had lasted just a few minutes and he was sure they were the best minutes of his life, especially with her screaming his name like she had and coming undone with him. She looked like as though she was in heaven at that moment, strike that, she _was_ heaven. They had come together in a mind-blowing orgasm and he wished he could replay the moment over and over again, even as they lay side by side gasping for air.

She was quite astonished at how good it felt to have sex with a virgin geek. Yes he was _huge_ and she felt total control over him which was a big turn on, but there was something else too, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. There was just something about him that made her want to ride him all over again, but she couldn't. He would think that she…_liked him_ or something. She didn't.

"So that's sex then," he said to himself, quickly realising that he had spoken out loud once he heard her giggle.

She saw his cheeks turn red and he tried not to look at her, "yeah, that was mind-blowing, earth shattering, unbelievably astounding sex," she replied in a day dream.

He looked at her in awe, taking in her compliment, she noticed and then realised what she had just said. She had practically told him she had just had the best sex ever, (which wasn't so far from the truth) but she couldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I was…I mean…it was…just sex, like you would know," she defended, for the first time stumbling on her words. She had to escape this insanity, she couldn't believe she had almost considered the possibility that he was her best lay, ever and that she wanted more. She quickly stood from the bed and searched for her clothes, he followed suit and they both got dressed in silence.

She gathered his things and handed them to him one by one after they were both fully dressed, "Urm…thanks for the…session," she began not sure if she was referring to the revision or the sex, "I'm sure I wont be able to forget any of it for the rest of my life," she continued and then tried to remember the reason he had come to her house in the first place, oh right, the test, "you're tip was very…accommodating," damn, she had to stop with the sexual innuendos, he was already bright red with embarrassment, "the revision tip I mean…it was helpful, I'm sure I'll pass with flying colours!" she finished finally as he began to climb off her bed.

He nodded to her and smiled weakly, trying to get some feeling in to his legs, he was exhausted and his legs were shaking, still trying to cope with the new sensation of sex and the afterglow running through his veins. He walked slowly towards her door watching her the whole time as she seemed to move closer to him with every step.

She reached him sooner than he reached the door, "I guess it's bye then," she said seriously and he nodded back in agreement.

She opened her door, moving her hand around him and reaching for the door-knob. He moved towards the door-frame before she pushed him fully out the door roughly and he stumbled into the hallway, he faced her and she looked at him seriously.

"Our next session will be tomorrow, same time, same place, bring some handcuffs," she said nonchalantly before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**A.N.**

**To the anonymous reviewer "note": About spelling Dean wrong I type most of my stuff straight onto fanfiction and the spell-check didn't correct me, I'm not American and we don't have Deans where I live so I just assumed the spelling, it's no big deal as far as I'm concerned.**

**Also, I only update that fic for the purpose of keeping the readers who have added the story to favourites and alerts informed, as they are regular readers and I also wanted to firstly, let them know of the result of the vote and then to offer potential writers to take on the ideas I had that I wasn't planning on using. There is no rule about where to post author notes and if I was to put them on my profile they would never get read!**

**You're other point, specific to the story Dr. Chuck Bass…I did actually consider that issue when I was writing the fic, don't get me wrong but I do understand the issue you brought up. **

**However, I did try my best not to put across that issue, firstly by making sure that Chuck wasn't actually the Doctor in the fic, and the real Doctor (Bart) was furious at the thought that his son may have taken advantage of a patient. Also it was hinted throughout the fic that Blair actually wanted what happened to happen. She did notice that Chuck started acting strange and unlike a Doctor and she would have stopped him had she not wanted him to continue. I obviously couldn't make it too obvious as I wanted the twist of Chuck not being the Doctor to be a surprise for the readers. **

**Overall, I do stress that this is simply fiction, the story summary does explain what the fic was about and if you feel you would be sensitive to the nature of the story then I advise you not to read. I never intend to cause offence through my writing and am sorry that you feel the way you did and I hope my explanation and defence is enough to make you feel more comfortable with having such a fic on the site. I will however, not edit or remove the fic as I believe in freedom of writing and it is just fiction. **

**Fiction will always touch on subjects and issues which are contentious and I only had the intention to entertain readers with a story I hoped everyone would see as comical and Chuck/Blair fun rather than take too much notice of the setting.**

**I will again make it clear that it is fiction and Chuck and Blair are simply role playing in different situations, I was actually inspired by their early season 3 role-play game and Leighton Meester's appearance on House with Hugh Laurie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**To Everyone:**

**Sorry that they were so out of character! It was meant to be AU in order to fit the story setting and it was just role-play!**

**Don't forget to review on your way out! They make me smile (and laugh sometimes!)**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
